warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Silverheart and Firepelt (Ma) This is Silverheart and Firepelt from the Emberclan series. Silverheart is a beautiful Silver she-cat with stunning blue eyes and Firepelt is a handsome flame colored tom with emerald green eyes. Should a make Silverheart a tabby? Just asking, lol Hazeleye 02:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye If Silverheart is a tabby, then yes. Fill in Firepelt's nose pink, and maybe fix the white spots. ★Starshine★"I shouldn't be here..." 04:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Twilightheart200 I kind of imagined her as a silver tabby but never drew the tabby stripes... I'll fix that right away. Hazeleye 11:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Aren't they so cute together? They're very cute! Make Firepelt a bit darker, and darken his tongue and nose pink. Also, you've gone over/ smudged the lineart on Silverheart's tail. I think she should stay a tabby- they make good mates! :) Lion Color to Alpha > and then ok, then fill the background in white. Color the picture in underneath. That's what I do, just a suggestion. :P 22:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I used Photoshop for this, so ur idea doesn't help. And, there is nosepink, it's just blurred a bit. andddd, the stripes are supposed to have the lighter colors on them. But I don't know what's wrong with the outline... [[User:Tigerfrost|Tigerfrost 16:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well, add a layer under this image and color it in: (It is transparent) Just trying to help. 19:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Try using Pixlr or Gimp for charart. They're much easier to use, and they're free. [[User:Feathertail_Millie| For two years the wind blows... ]] 07:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Looks pretty good to me! GraceglowBelieve 18:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Glow. Blur the eye a lttle more. LeopardclawLook upto the past… 10:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Other than that, I see nothing wrong. 19:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Same here. GraceglowBelieve 19:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, Leopard and Glow, but I've blurred every single pixel on that eye as much as I can. Hmm. Maybe it doesn't need much blurring. Doesn't seem important, really. GhostglowBOO! 14:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I see you've worked really hard. CBA? 00:03, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Approved! 14:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Silver? You actually have to move it. Star (Lo) Well this is Star. Not sure I like her, but hey ^_^ Fix the photo if you can, I don't think I uploaded it right. GraceglowBelieve 19:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) It's very cute! Darken the nose pink nad blur and smudge the paws. 19:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''Hmm. Even I agree the nose pink was too light. GraceglowBelieve 20:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Whyyy did it get so biggg? O.O GraceglowBelieve 20:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps you uploaded it full sized instead of thumbnail. Dunno, really. But it's gorgeous. It may just be my awful eyes, but I think I'm seeing blurred lineart on the head, ears, and right hind paw. :3 SenbonzakuraDance of the Cherry Blossoms... 01:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Nope. I didn't blur anything, just blurred my eyesight checking XD GhostglowBOO! 19:09, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I told you my eyesight was bad. Sorry, Graceglow. SenbonzakuraDance of the Cherry Blossoms... 19:44, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Amazing, really. The highlights look perfect, you added the right amount and everything. CBA? Feather Scared yet? 23:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Wilowdawn (Q+K) Willowdawn! I <3 her! Kits are (From the left to right) Wildkit, Squirrelkit and Dawnkit. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) This is adorable! Darken Willowdawn's nose a teensy bit. Lighten her pads a bit, too. 19:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 07:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Are Dawnkit's paws meant to look pinkish? It doesn't look very natural. GraceglowBelieve 09:14, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 17:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Squirrelkit's stripes look a bit green. Willowdawn's pads should be an old rosey sort of colour. And Dawnkit's paws still look pink... Are they meant to be cream? LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, but the stripes look like marsh colour. GhostglowBOO! 18:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Cream is brownish white sometimes, and sometimes it's pinkish white. It depends on what you want it to be. I still think you should fix Squirrelkit's stripes.[[User:Feathertail_Millie| Gather 'round for a SpOoKy story! ]] 05:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded'' I changed Dawnkit's paws back to pink-cream, I prefer it like that. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Grassleap (W) I think she's quite cute. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The legs look weird. Are they meant to have no stripes? GraceglowBelieve 20:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The back legs? Dunno. I don't think so. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 20:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Add at least one stripe to the back legs. They kinda look wierd having no stripes while the rest of the body does. Otherwise it's perrrrfect. XD 00:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! GhostglowBOO! 18:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC) OMIGAWSH THIS IS GAWJUS! :D [[User:Feathertail_Millie| Gather 'round for a SpOoKy story! ]] 20:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Love the colors. ;) But the stripes on the body look messy and randomised, can you smooth them out and make then less scribbly? Other than that, it's beautiful. Feather Scared yet? 23:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Reuploaded'' I smoothe a few out a bit, but I kinda like the random. If you think THEY'RE random, wait until ya see Randompaw. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Windfur (D) I've probably failed this upload. (You haven't. Love Leopard) I PROMISE he will become a major character. He will be very major! GraceglowBelieve 20:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) He looks good! BLURRRR. The stripes. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 20:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Personally, I can't see a difference >.< GraceglowBelieve 20:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd make the point of the stripes a little longer, and a little sharper. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 20:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Now the haunch one's bugging me >.> GraceglowBelieve 20:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Better! Now, maybe add another stripe in between the tail and the last stripe on the back. I think that would even them out a little. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 07:41, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''GraceglowBelieve 09:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the paws a little. [[User:Feathertail_Millie| '''Gather 'round for a SpOoKy story! ]] 20:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded! GhostglowBOO! 20:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Moon (Lo) :3 Yush. Here she is. Moon is a dark gray tabby with blue eyes...Comments? (I failed shading/highlights :3) 20:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) OMSC, Twilight, this is AMAZING! Lighten the nose. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 20:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Darn it. I'm trying to think of something to critique, but I can only fall back on 'Lighten the nose'. Good job! GraceglowBelieve 20:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded Thanks, you guys... :) 21:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks amazing! I can't find any flaws! CBA? 00:07, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Nooooo comments! Now it's just PERFECT. GhostglowBOO! 19:09, October 12, 2011 (UTC) *Jaw drops*. Gawjus. ^^ [[User:Feathertail_Millie| Gather 'round for a SpOoKy story! ]] 20:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Approved. 14:42, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Bluefrost (W) Phew. *wipes brow* I got the 20th one. Damn. Bluefrost, warrior of ThunderClan. 20:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Something about the highlights are bugging me but it's hard to describe what it is >.< GraceglowBelieve 20:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I think, Gloweh, they are a little small. Night, when you do highlights, make the brush about the size of the head. That makes good looking highlights. And the add some highlight to the face. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 07:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright, but how the hell do I do that? First, paint over the highlights you have. Then make a bigger brush and highlight again. GhostglowBOO! 14:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) This is amazing, Nighteh! Nuff said. But I do agree with Gloweh and Claweh (XD I'm noticing a lot of users copying my -eh thing! It's okay, I don't mind! I love it, actually!) 00:09, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) Copying what? 12:14, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Erm, can I do that with layers? 12:14, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Probably. If you paint with a brush over the highlights in whatever layer, if you are using layers. Then make the dodge tool roughly the size of the head and add the highlights. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:05, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Decline it. I don't have time to work on it. 22:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hawkstar a picture of Hawkstar, the witty leader of fireclan. Warmheart 10:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, you've went over the 20 limit. This will probably be declined. she's right. but this is good. i like it. but btw you have to have a plain white backgroud KibaThe search for Paradise... 11:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Over the 20 limit. This will probably be declined......plus, the background is coloured. GraceglowBelieve 12:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC) This is excellent, but it will be declined, due to two reasons. One, you are over the twenty limit, meaning that there can only be twenty images for approval at once; two, you are not allowed a coloured background, so you should make it plain white. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 18:15, October 10, 2011 (UTC) i changed the background, but i dont think i can do anything about the 20 limit. Warmheart 03:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually this should be fine because there are I think 7 images that need archived and the leads are kinda inactive so I think it can stay up. I know i'm posting my 2 while I have teh chance. 13:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I see your poimt Splasheh. This can probably stay then. I can not find any crticisms at all. Well done! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 17:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but none of the images have been moved, have they? This is amazing!! It's the 20th image, so it's okay. The two below however are over the limit. 00:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC) i appreciate all the complements, and im glad its not over the 20 limit too. Warmheart 04:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Close call there. XD You've smudged this too much, though. Everything has a weird, blue outline. Make the dots above the eyes a little lighter. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|